True love will find you in the end
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Qué hubiera pasado si House fallara en su caída y todo indicara a que trató de suicidarse. Spoilers de la temporada 7.


Creo con todo mi corazón que "True love will find you in the end" de Daniel Johnston es una de las canciones más hermosas y conmovedoras de la historia, toda la vida de Johnston es de considerar.

Desde hace tiempo me pareció correcto ligar mentalmente esta canción a House, es muy de él, más considerando eventos recientes de la temporada 7, y claro, como evitar escribir un one-shot al respecto.

Espero lo disfruten, está lejos de ser maravilloso, pero... qué diablos...

**Fandom**: House, M. D.  
**Personajes:** House/Cuddy, Wilson  
**Género**: Angst  
**Resumen:** Después de S07E16 "Out of the Chute", un supuesto de que hubiera pasado si. Qué hubiera pasado si House fallar-_a en su caída y todo indicara a que trató de suicidarse.  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers de la temporada 7, muchos-muchos, no tomo en cuenta eventos de S07E17 "Fall from Grace". Es un final alternativo a "Out of the Cute"  
**Rating:** PG-13/K+  
**Notas:** David Shore y Fox owns. "True love will find you in the end" de Daniel Johnston.

* * *

**True love will find you in the end**

Había fallado, sólo por un poco. Y el cráneo se había partido en dos, y la pierna dañada en tres, y las costillas en diez, y el corazón en mil. Había fallado, sólo por un poco, como siempre, como de costumbre.

Ahora estaba en una cama del Princeton-Plainsboro a penas con vida, pero lúcido, consciente, sin daño cerebral, no presente hasta ahora al menos, y eso era un alivio para Wilson que lo había llevado del hotel hasta ahí, ¿y sí moría?, y si moría sería su culpa, culpa de Wilson, y eso no era justo para nadie.

Si tan sólo estuviera al tanto del calvario que había sido para su amigo, pero aunque lo estuviera, no le importaría, porque no le importó nada, nada y se lanzó al vacío.

─Quería caer en la alberca ─aseguró House en aquella visita que Wilson le hizo una vez que había despertado tras el accidente.

El oncólogo lo miró no creyéndole una palabra.

─No soy tan idiota como para querer matarme, no así al menos ─ambos miraron de reojo el frasco de vicodín en el buró a su lado.

─Tu estado dice lo contrario ─Wilson insistió.

─¡Trataba de caer en la maldita alberca! ─House alzó la voz y eso le trajo un dolor tremendo en todos los huesos rotos─, nada me emociona ya, no siento nada, quería sentir algo ─confesó con voz más suave, casi inaudible, como no queriendo admitirlo.

Wilson lo miró, trató de leerlo, de leer entre líneas, pero con House era imposible, y como fuera, si se había tratado de matar o si lo había hecho tan sólo para sentir alguna emoción, tenían un serio problema entre manos.

Lo dejó, salió de la habitación para dejarlo solo porque necesitaba pensar y él también. Ya era suficiente tener a un amigo adicto, no quería cargar el peso de tener un amigo suicida.

House respiró tranquilo una vez que estuvo solo, aunque eso sí, respirar era un triunfo, todo dolía, dolía más allá del dolor común en su pierna. Dolía el cuerpo, pero sobre todo dolía el alma, y para ese dolor no había droga que lo ayudara y tal vez sólo una cura. No creyó que estuviera pensando aquello, ¿y si se estaba jugando bromas a si mismo?, ¿y si se estaba engañando?, ¿y si falló apropósito?

Aún recordaba con claridad el sonido de todo su cuerpo contra el pavimento y el asperjar de la sangre, el crujir de los huesos, el vacío en su pecho.

No eran muchos pisos, al menos, pero haberse impactado directo al suelo de ese modo... estaba vivo y tan entero de milagro. De milagro.

Según Chase, quien había sido el cirujano que lo atendió de emergencia, no tendría secuelas, y sentía que merecía todas las secuelas del mundo, todas, o sólo una, morir. O todas, para sentir algo, o una para dejar de sentirlo todo.

Poco a poco cerró los ojos y se fue a ese mundo que es enteramente nuestro, pero eran suyas esas pesadillas, era suya esa memoria intacta y nueva de él cayendo al vacío, era suya y recordar y repasar dolía como los mil demonios, como sus huesos rotos y más, y era sólo suya, le dolía solo a él, tal vez si alguien más la compartiera el dolor se repartiría, pero no, era su pesadilla y su recuerdo, y todo el dolor caía sobre él.

En el inicio fue Stacy, le rompió el corazón. Luego fue Lydia, se rompieron el corazón mutuamente. Era obvio que a Cuddy le tocaba romperle el corazón. ¿Pero por qué así?

Estaba cansado, cansado de todo, no volvería a intentarlo, no volvería a tratar de querer, había personas que simplemente no estaban hechas para eso, lo entendía, ahora entendía todo.

─:─

─Tenemos que hablar ─Wilson entró sin anunciarse a la oficina de Cuddy, por qué habría de hacerlo si nadie lo hacía de todo modos.

Ella alzó la mirada sin preguntar nada, porque sería tonto y redundante preguntar un "¿sobre qué?", sobre House, sobre qué más.

─Sigue asegurando que su meta era caer en la alberca.

─Entonces debe ser verdad ─Cuddy mantuvo la compostura, hasta ahora no había visitado a su ex novio y no lo haría, porque era un cristal roto por dentro y estaba vulnerable, y se sentía débil y verlo no iba a mejorar en nada las cosas.

─Dice que no siente nada, que quería sentir algo ─había algo en la voz de Wilson que lo hacía sonar desesperado, rogando porque Cuddy despertara de este letárgico estado en el que estaba, en el que era indiferente a House tirándose por un balcón.

─Estoy segura que es verdad, que sólo quería llegar a la alberca, suena a algo que House haría ─su voz era ecuánime y plana, sin emociones, sin nada.

─¡Estoy cansado! ─Wilson alzó la voz y llevó ambas manos al escritorio de su jefa tomándola por sorpresa, Wilson tensó la mandíbula y la miró a los ojos, ¿cómo se había atrevido a levantarle la voz a su superior?, no lo sabía, no sabía de qué lugar obscuro había sacado valor y fuerza─, si lo hizo para sentir algo, si lo hizo para matarse, no importa, lo que importa es que casi se mata y es el comienzo... ─pausó y dio un paso para atrás, ahora era un niño tímido que escondía las manos─, es el comienzo... ─repitió y era como si se estuviera dando cuenta de eso en ese instante.

Si ese era su comienzo, no quería imaginarse la triunfal despedida.

Jefa y subordinado se quedaron en silencio en la oficina, sin mirarse, en un luto enrarecido. House era quien se había aventado, pero en su caída libre se había llevado a todos con él.

─:─

Abrió los ojos porque los rayos de sol le daban directo en la cara, ni porque era doctor en ese hospital le daban una buena habitación. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la luz del día y se sorprendió de haber dormido la noche completa, con diablos hablándole al oído como conciencia dando malos consejos.

Por un segundo, con los ojos medio abiertos como los tenía, creía que su mente estaba jugando con él, que de ahí a Mayfield sin escalas, que estaba alucinando otra vez, que la estaba alucinando otra vez. Porque Lisa Cuddy fue lo primero que vio esa mañana, con un semblante triste y abatido, y parada a la distancia como si lo hubiera estado observando por largo rato.

─¿Cómo te sientes? ─preguntó ella y supo que no era una alucinación, creyó que saber eso le traería algo de felicidad, algo de emoción que sentir, no fue así.

─Como si hubiera acabado de caer de un quinto piso ─contestó seca y mordazmente.

Qué se suponía que debían hacer, qué hacía Cuddy ahí en primer lugar. El silencio parecía la mejor opción, y optaron por él por algunos minutos, pero no podían guardar silencio eternamente.

─House... ─ella hizo un intento, pero falló.

─No, no traté de matarme, por enésima vez, quería caer en la alberca ─dijo antes que ella pudiera continuar─. Me rompiste el corazón, claro, pero no me quiero matar, no así ─insistía en eso último. Porque su estilo de muerte era lento, y con píldoras, claro.

Otra vez el silencio incómodo. Ella trató de sonreír, pero la mueca que logró articular era más triste que si hubiese estado llorando, House la miró y pensó en el desperdicio que era amar así y no estar juntos. La vida era un desperdicio tras otro. Su vida era jugar con la muerte una y otra vez, balazos y sobredosis, descargas eléctricas, metadona y caídas al vacío.

─:─

─¿Cómo te sientes? ─se estaba comenzando a cansar de esa pregunta, miró a Wilson sin responder y su amigo supo que era desgastante para él responder esa pregunta una y otra vez, más cuando la respuesta era "mal", "pésimo" o "como basura"─. Luces mejor ─trató de componer las cosas, pero daba igual.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el accidente y algunos huesos habían sanado y soldado, se había podido deshacer de la mayoría de los vendajes y yesos, pero aún tenía la pierna dañada inmovilizada, las puntadas en la cabeza y dolor generalizado, no era para menos.

House creía que una vez sanado, o comenzando a hacerlo se sentiría mejor de eso frío en el fondo del estómago, y esas nauseas, y ese cansancio y esa tristeza, pero no era así, al contrario, se sentía peor, más con la duda clavada en su suturada cabeza de si lo había hecho apropósito, si había fallado apropósito, si era así, todo en lo que creía era una farsa, él era una farsa, y no quería eso, sobre todas las cosas, no quería eso.

Desde luego, nada de eso fue confesado a su amigo.

Prefirieron hablar de cosas mundanas, de cosas que harían una vez que se recuperara, de jugar bolos e ir a shows de camiones monstruo, de todo eso, de regresar a la normalidad, pero cómo hacerlo cuando uno de los dos trató de matarse, o falló en su broma y casi se mata, en cualquier caso eso lo había conducido a una cama de hospital.

Escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta que estaba abierta, sólo había sido para llamar su atención, ambos miraron y era Cuddy, Wilson entendió en un segundo y los dejó solos, con los ojos le imploró a House no ser un asno con ella.

Conocía a sus amigos, a ambos, y sabía que en la fría indiferencia de Cuddy había preocupación, y tragedia, había zozobra permanente y terrible, nadie podía vivir con eso, sin embargo, ella lo hacía y no se caía, no se dejaba caer.

No quiso hacer la pregunta de costumbre, Cuddy fue directo al grano.

─House, júrame por la poca decencia que te queda que no intentaste matarte.

Él la miró intrigado, decepcionado a decir verdad, sólo iba a limpiar su conciencia, sin embargo, no podía culparla, todo indicaba que se había aventado de ese balcón con un solo propósito, dejar de vivir, y si a esas iban, quién podía culparlo a él.

─No te lo puedo jurar por algo que no tengo, pero no, no traté de matarme ─quería que de una vez por todas dejaran de preguntar, o peor aún, asegurar eso.

Cuddy lo miró, era el hombre al que amaba y estaba hecho pedazos, físicamente pero también del corazón, del alma, todo él. Qué triste y patética historia estaban protagonizando en la que no podían estar juntos. Qué triste y solitario poeta americano que también escuchaba voces (como House) conservaba la fe y cantaba que el amor verdadero te encontrará al final; qué mentira. Qué mentira tan grande.

Lo tomó de la mano en un movimiento rápido y continuo, sin pausas ni duda, apretó gentilmente.

─Te creo.

Y para House eso era lo que valía, que ella le creyera, que supiera que por más devastado que estuviera, no se mataría, no porque no valiera la pena hacerlo por ella, sino porque estaría ahí para molestarla y jugar, como niños, hasta el final de sus días. No merecía ese final, ni él ni su triste y patética historia, y porque dentro, muy dentro creía lo que decía ese poeta americano (que escuchaba voces, como él), el amor verdadero te encuentra al final.


End file.
